


Petals amongst the stars

by Rickenoch_GAYnor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenoch_GAYnor/pseuds/Rickenoch_GAYnor
Summary: Shiro was close with Keith, and considered them practically brothers.Keith felt the same.Then Keith left and came back with his mom and Romelle, older, more mature, and perfectShiro begins to love Keith, as something moreThe petals start falling" I love you Shiro"" You're like my brother"They keep falling.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Petals amongst the stars

Shiro's eyes were closed, water dripping down his face. The sound of water hitting the shower floor the only sound he heard. The only sound besides the gagging and wheezing coming from him. His hands pressed to his mouth, the hint of red falling between his fingers. When the coughing fit stopped, he wearily opened his eyes. Soft, innocent, red petals rested on the floor.

He trembled and picked them up, the fragile things crushed in his shaking hand. 

" No, I don't feel like this," he muttered to no one.

The petals taunted him, calling out his lies. Shiro clenched his jaw and hid the petals under things in the trash. This wasn't fair, not to him, not to Keith, no one. He inhaled and exhaled, the dull pain of a lung full of flowers restricting his breathing some. He then got dressed and stepped out of the showers. He smoothed down his shirt with a hum, putting back on the mask of the stable and calm leader. 

Keith was stretched on a couch in the commons when he entered, and rose a hand at Shiro. He bit his cheek and waved back at him. 

" Lance and Pidge went for a supply run," Keith yawned.

Shiro had dimly wondered why the castle seemed so quiet that day.

" ah," was all he said.

He sat down by Keith and looked through logs and reports about the Atlas and other projects, busy work to distract himself from the tightness in his chest. He blinked when Keith leaned against him, yawning and curling up for a nap. A stray strand of hair hung in Keith's face, and he had to fight the urge to brush it behind his ear. A prick of pain scratched up his chest and throat. Shiro began breathing heavily, trying to keep whatever that was down.

He inhaled sharply, the taste of blood in his mouth. Careful to not stir Keith, he coughed into his free hand. Thorns, and blood soaked petals rested against the metal palm. He shoved the mess into his pocket, knowing damn well that ignoring the problem wouldn't make it go away, but doing so anyways. He rubbed at his eyes in frustration, attempting to wipe away the pricks in his eyes. 

Shiro allowed himself to glance at Keith once, which was most likely a mistake on his part. He gazed at Keith's peaceful face, dark lashes resting on fair skin. Dark hair spilling down the sides of his face. The scar on his cheek less red than it had been when he got it. Shiro coughed, and could feel the blood dripping down his lips, his chin, his neck. He jumped up and stalked off, covering his mouth.

" Shiro?" Keith's concerned and sleepy voice echoed after him.

He locked himself up in his room, and leaned his back on the door. He slid down onto the floor and hunched over. He was on his knees, hugging himself as he kept coughing and retching. He couldn't breathe, flowers and thorns blocking his airways. Specks of blood covered more and more of the floor. Then the petals started to fall. Just a few at first, but then they clumped together more and more. 

Full blooms of flowers now falling, and then full flowers with the stems and thorns. It scratched his throat, but at least he felt as if he could breathe again. He gasped and shakily stood up. Red bouquets rested amongst the floor. At this point he couldn't tell if the flowers were naturally red, or if that was from his blood. He swept them up and put them in a trash.

" NO-" he mumbled to himself, " no..this.. this isn't real.."

A sharp pain by one of his ribs told him otherwise. The flowers in the trash told him otherwise. The beat of his heart when he thought of Keith told him otherwise. The pain he felt when Keith didn't feel the same told him otherwise. The petal stuck in blood on his hand told him otherwise.

It would kill him, maybe not anytime soon, but eventually the pain of unrequited love would choke him until he suffocated. As much as this scared Shiro, forgetting about Keith, and how much he loved him scared him more. So he wouldn't say anything to his team. He didn't want to see their pity, to see Keith's expression when he learned about this. Shiro reached out and picked up a petal. 

It was so small and fragile. It was innocent, in a way, he could appreciate it. He smoothed it out and put it in a cup of water on his desk. If these flowers were so determined to bloom, then so be it. Let them bloom.


End file.
